one piece story rewrite idea and suggestions
by Quranbayday2gmail.com
Summary: this is just an article that has ideas and suggestions for a one piece rewrite, hopefully the fans find this interesting and worth writing about


ok so im a fan who likes to imagine a more smarter , more stronger version of luffy going on an adventure with a stronger crew. lets start with luffy , how about having him be raised by a strong character, now heres my suggestion , lets put in a character from another anime , the character that comes to my mind is kisuke urahara from bleach. kisuke reminds me alot of shanks amd rayleigh , so i could see him being a father figure to luffy. also lets have luffy get to know whitebeard more, so how about have ace be adopted by whitebeard when ace was a kid. so luffy gets to know ace amd the whitebeard pirates and he can still be trained by rayleigh at some point. luffy's main mentor is kisuke though. i also like the idea of luffy having a second devil fruit, i feel he deserves that for something that makes him stand out as the main character. the devil fruit i would give him wouod be a energy lazer beam devil fruit. its similar to kizaru but luffy would be able to shoot lazer beams and fly , like captain marvel from marvel. also because hes raised amd trained by a genius , being kisuke , luffy is smarter and more self disciplined.

now for the crew, how about having nami and luffy know eachother, since they were little. instead of nami suffering horrible cruelty from arlong , she spent her years being raised amd trained by bellemere and getting to know luffy, amd the two form a bond. nami wont have to worry about arlong until later when she is a adult. without this trauma and bellemere being alive, nami is a better fighter and she is not so greedy and money grubbing since she didnt have to steal money for arlong. next is zoro, some people did not like that zoro got training from mihawk, so how about instead of that, we can have zoro spend most of his childhood being trained by a strong swordsmen like rayleigh or kisuke. next is usopp, now he is tricky , the best i can come up with is a great warrior coming to his village and taking him in to train , maybe it can be the guy he spent two years training with in the original story. now with sanji , what if zeff amd ivankov were good friends with eachother, so sanji is both raised by zeff amd trained by ivankov. ok , so chopper is another tricky one , how about we modify hilluk a little bit and have it that he use to be a pirate and inspiring chopper, to be a strong pirate and doctor , so he is not only raised but also trained by dr kureha. now robin, i think i got a good one, so the buster call still hapoened , but she was rescued by the whitebeard pirates, they would be the perfect place for her, she has a good home, so she doesnt have to spend her life on the run , and because she is raised by whitebeard, she doesnt believe that sge doesnt deserve to live. also being with the whitebeard pirates means that she would be trained and be stronger. franky is another one that is kind of hard, i have one idea, so hopefully its good enough, we pull in kisuke, who is a scieintist and he meets and befreinds franky. kisuke shows franky the island that franky was originally sent to , also spars with him so franky has more time to spend on vegapunk's home island and he is more combat trained. next is brook, rather simple, he is rescued before he gets stranded in the bermuda triangle. he is stilla skeleton but he has gotten to spend more years in the outside world. nothing can really change with jimbei but there is an oc i thought of that can join the crew, he is a young scientist named quincy. on my fanfic page is a fanfic describing quincy if you want to know more about him. when it comes to haki, how about giving nami observation, usopp also observation, chopper can have armament , robin would do great with both armament and observation haki , franky can also have armament and observation.

Plot: ok so since this is fanfiction, i got to ask. what if luffy wasnt interested in being the pirate king. you see i realized something about the strawhats, they are have different dreams and goals , but those goals are not connected to being a pirate. for example, zoro wants to be the greatest swordsmen ,he doesnt have to be a pirate to do that. now when it comes to luffy, he is raised by kisuke , and kisuke is just a really strong guy, that like to travel and explore, he is not into the pirate life. when it comes to luffy he did spend a few years of his childhood with his granfathef garp, and garp become somewhat of an inspiration to luffy. not that luffy wants to be a marine, but he wants to be someone who is exploring and setting things right. what if luffy, without even realizing it ,does what his father is doing and becomes a revolutionary. however there is a kicker, so you assume that luffy follows his father footsteps, well yes and no. what if dragon was the final villain. so he still formed the revolutionary army, but the irony and hyprocisy is that he can take down the corrupted government, just so that he can form his own corrupted organization. to understand more about dragon , i suggest reading the fanfictions one piece: shippuden amd one piece: the final holy war, both of these fanfics are written by unknownonepiecefan, that is his actual title. just imagine the possibilities. like lets keep ace alive in this story, lets have it that luffy managed to save ace. however the reunion with sabo is a emotional reumion because sabo is one of the villains, and we have a emotional fight between ace and sabo. that is just an example.

arcs: ok so its pretty much the same thing where luffy and his crew explore and go to different destinations, but with some modifactions. like how about we do the fishman island arc and have arlong be the primary villain. or a much more recent like arc like the zou arc , but the main villain is an evil mink. now my original is a modified arc with a modified eneru as the main villain. ok so what if eneru was not a skypean amd instead was a really strong pirate who ate the lightning fruit. he is an old man, same age as whitebeard amd garp. eneru strength and haki alone would rival garp and whitebeard so imagine how strong hed be with the lightning fruit. so to summarize eneru is one of the yonko , an emporer , so luffy, his crew and a big allied army including supernovas , a few warlord amd even some marines have to come together to defeat eneru. this arc could also be the introduction of my oc quincy. my intemtion is for quincy to play a major part in the arc and helping to defeat eneru. that could be really epic.

just some personal info, i am a luffy x namj shipper and also a zoro x robin shipper, but that is just my ship, if you like to bring this story to life but dont want to do any pairing that is fine with me. now there is 2 ways the fanfic can be done, either a long fanficrion with over 100 chapters. or different fanfics that all connect. like the first storynos the beginning, then the second fanfic is the begiining of the journey. then it could be one fanfic story per arc, something like that. ok thats all i have to say. remember i am not a writer just a guy who has ideas and looking for a fanfiction writer to team up with.


End file.
